Du haut de la Tour
by jenck
Summary: Les humains... qui sont-ils, lorsque nous les observons de haut ? Cette nouvelle m'a été inspirée par l'opening "Dilemna" de Ecosystema (un opening de la cinquième saison) , une nouvelle dans laquelle mes pensées ont vagabondé avant de se croiser à la même réflexion : les humains sont ce qu'ils sont, avec des défauts.


Grande ? Non, imposante. Même écrasante. Ce qui s'étale devant moi n'a rien d'une puissance se prétendant des mérites qu'elle ne possède guère. Elle les a déjà tous conquis. Elle règne en impératrice absolue sur ce monde matériel où la consommation demeure nécessaire pour chacun de ses sujets. Son nom... On n'a pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'elle est la maîtresse absolue d'une société aveuglée par ses richesses.

Je la contemplai depuis mon piédestal s'élevant passivement au dessus des mortels. L'ascenseur en verre me dévoila l'univers régit par cette duchesse des plaisirs et des vices, ceux-ci s'exhibant aux coins de rues ou se dissimulant derrière les stores baissés. Les âmes humaines se laissent être embrumées par ces désirs illusoires. Peuvent-ils réellement leur procurer le bonheur nécessaire à la perpétuation d'une existence ? Non... les plaisirs les plus vils de notre race ne peuvent pas être facilement rassasiés, sinon ils n'auraient aucune raison de se perpétuer au fil des générations. Mes désirs intimes veulent toujours susciter ma curiosité à s'y intéresser, mais ma raison transcende ceux-ci et sait qu'ils me détacheront des valeurs humanitaire qu'on m'a inculquées. Celles-ci me sont précieuses et me permettent de me détacher de ces humains. En sont-ils toujours ? Aveuglés par les lumières de la ville, ils la serpentent sans vraiment savoir où aller. De loin, je vois les enseignes les guider vers des articles sur lesquels ont a imposé des prix. Ils sont attirés par les articles les plus attractifs et les prix défiants toute concurrence, dépensent sans compter et ressortent de chaque boutique chargés de la culpabilité intérieure qui les ronge. Celle-ci n'est pas entendue, les acheteurs sont assourdis par les bruits environnants qui polluent leur air. Les humains prolifèrent des sottises et d'autres gaz toxiques par leurs mots mais aussi par leurs simples expirations répétées, tout comme les tuyaux d'échappement qui ne cessent de tousser et les écrans géants braillants des chiffres.

Dans ce monde, tout ce qui possède de la matière possède aussi une valeur certaine. Que peut être celui d'un humain ? Aucun d'eux ne vaut mieux qu'un autre. Qu'importe les différences, chacun vise le même but : la supériorité absolue. Jamais ils n'ont cessé la conquête de celle-ci. Les immeubles n'ont jamais cessé d'être érigés toujours plus haut et les projecteurs dardant le ciel brumeux de leurs jets lumineux chamarrés ne se sont jamais éteints. Jamais les humains ne s'épuiseront tant qu'ils auront des successeurs pour l'accomplissement de ce but qui leur semble si précieux. L'idée de pouvoir dépasser les nuages et d'imposer une suprématie dogmatique les séduit. Se placer sur un siège que jamais personne ne pourra renverser et égaler les dieux qui ont longtemps fertiliser l'imagination de la race humaine est le rêve qui se répète à chacune de leurs nuits. Ils veulent prétendre à un titre impossible à obtenir dans un corps limité. Leur règne leur prodiguera une soif inlassable de pouvoir, mais une fois qu'ils détiendront tout ce qu'ils désireront ils tomberont dans la déchéance.

Me voilà déjà à plusieurs mètres du sol, surpassant déjà les humains grouillant les rues d'un grand nombre d'étages que je n'ai pas pensé à compter. Peu importe, plus je les gravis plus je me sépare de l'air nocif des humains pollué par les mensonges. Leurs gaz toxiques ne pourront plus m'atteindre, ni même les attrayantes campagnes publicitaires que je ne serais bientôt plus en mesure de regarder avec netteté. Je ne pus plus discerner les visages des passants déambulant sans prendre le temps de penser à autre chose que de se presser toujours plus. De loin, tout les humains se ressemblent. On ne s'importune plus de distinguer ceux-ci, tout les sexes et toutes les corpulences se morfondent. Ils fourmillent les rues, voulant se débarrasser de leur argent lorsqu'ils le peuvent et abandonner avec celui-ci leurs valeurs humaines.

Les humains se distinguent naturellement des autres êtres vivants par le contrôle de leurs pulsions, mais ceux qui grouillent le sol succombent à des sentiments contre lesquels ils s'empêchent de lutter. Ils puisent partout où leurs yeux se posent des sources de plaisirs, transperçant les foules à la conquête du puit à rassasiement dissimulé dans celles-ci. De mon point de vue, ils sauraient qu'il n'existe pas. Le bonheur qui découle de leurs achats et de leurs victoires quotidiennes dans cette jungle commerciale n'est que temporaire et ces conquêtes perpétuelles ne cesseront tant que l'on vantera chaque jour de nouveaux articles prometteurs de joie. La dominatrice régnant secrètement sur ce monde chamarré est une menteuse innée, promettant les plus belles luxures à tout les demandeurs de jouissance mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pus être pleinement comblé, ou alors c'est qu'ils sont si bien manipulés qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Que vaut de brefs instants de satisfaction dans cette société s'empressant d'évoluer au rythme de la croissance des désirs de chaque individu ? Ne peut-on se contenter de simples instants de joie véritables ? Non, les gens ont besoin de vibrer au rythme d'une société déchaînée et de vivre en consumant leur corps pour se croire heureux. Ils doivent être envoûtés par ces bonheurs de courtes durées tant qu'ils peuvent en expérimenter et oublier que leur existence devra un jour s'éteindre. Mais personne ne veut s'éteindre, tout le monde rêve de savoir que son nom sera transmis aux prochaines générations . Malheureusement, c'est indéniable, les noms sont condamnés à s'éteindre comme ces lumières s'épuisant à force de rester constamment allumées.

En m'éloignant de la lumière artificielle, je me rapproche de l'obscurité pénétrante du ciel. Ces ténèbres ne pourront jamais être percés, au contraire d'être conquis ceux-ci dévorent à la manière de la matière noire tout ce qui s'en approche. Est-ce la toile de fond de la réalité ? Si c'est le cas, personne n'ose lever son menton vers celle-ci. Les humains préfèrent poser leurs yeux sur ce qu'ils peuvent acquérir à leur portée quand leur esprit combatif est au repos. Ces êtres impatients se rassasient de ce qui est matériel et accessible. Mon regard prend en considération tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Arrivée à une hauteur où la lumière commençait à faiblir, les humains ont disparus dans celle-ci. Les immeubles sont désormais sombres et rarement éclairés aux fenêtres, rare sont les humains vivant à cette hauteur. Ces humains qui voulaient être des dieux ne peuvent accéder au trône le plus prestigieux. En attendant leur heure de gloire incertaine, ils ne peuvent que le contempler et croire l'effleurer.

C'est une fois que la cabine d'ascenseur s'approche dangereusement de la nuit d'encre qui m'engloutira prochainement qu'on se dit qu'aucun titre de noblesse, qu'aucun prestige de grande ampleur et qu'aucun prétendu pouvoir ne pourra me permettre d'en réchapper. Combien d'humains ont tenté de gravir des échelons, qu'importe le nombre, jusqu'à mon niveau ? Et plus loin encore ? Les prétendants se raréfient alors que ma progression demeure. Mon reflet disparu du verre, jamais plus mon corps s'y réfléchira. Si ça se trouve, mon enveloppe corporelle a elle-aussi disparue. Là où je vais, elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Cette carapace de chaire... M'en débarrasser m'apportera peut-être un certain épanouissement, ou l'absence de ce cocon me rendra plus vulnérable aux ténèbres de la noirceur nocturne. Qui sait ? Un jour, nous devons tous nous détacher de celle-ci.

Désormais, quelques immeubles prétendent encore à la conquête du ciel mais il est difficile de les juger alors que les ténèbres dévorent leur sommet. Les projecteurs incendiaires ont depuis longtemps abandonné leur course vers le ciel, désormais seuls mes yeux peuvent m'aider à transcender l'obscurité. Ma cabine dépassa les derniers bâtiments, j'en fus certain car aucune œuvre humaine n'a encore put prétendre surpasser la Tour et tenir sa promesse. Aucune construction ne peut égaliser sa grandeur.

La cabine se stoppa au dernier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent devant un long couloir faiblement éclairé par de pâles néons. Je m'avançai sous cette lumière moins prétentieuse, mon ombre me suivit docilement en restant timidement cramponnée à mes mollets. Le couloir est silencieux, ou tout simplement vide de présence. Les pots ébréchés me font rappelé que des plantes avaient demeuré ici mais qu'on les a retiré. Le tapis me guidant vers la cage à escalier n'était pas mieux présentable, marqué de brûlures de mégots jonchant toujours le sol et tâché de divers teintes de rouges allant de celui bordeaux à celui sanguin. Des pans de papier-peints poussiéreux se décollent en lambeaux des murs peinturlurés par l'humidité. Ces blessures de guerre sont riches en expériences. S'attarder sur les détails reviendrait à s'attarder sur le passé de cet immeuble, de son histoire très certainement longue à narrer mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter.

Une fois que j'eus quitté le couloir aux tristes cicatrices, je me retrouvais dans la cage d'escalier. Un vent glacial siffla et poussa mon bras à agripper à la rambarde difforme. Je n'eus besoin de suivre sa recommandation pour savoir où me diriger. Mes jambes survolèrent les marches depuis longtemps remplacées par des crevasses. Des lampes clignotent faiblement à proximité de moi, étirant derrière mes pas mon ombre qui ns'obstine à me suivre.

J'ouvris une porte en acier et celle-ci gronda quand je la poussai. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-on pas caresser ? Elle grinça pour retenir une colère intérieure, elle n'est pas une admiratrice des flatteries tactiles. Une bourrasque balaya mes cheveux et des doigts venteux glissèrent dans ceux-ci pour apprécier leur texture. Ils sont avides de contact, ils en croisent si exceptionnellement à cette hauteur que le moindre nouveau venu est choyé par leurs soins comme un prince. Je m'avançai vers une fille, assise au rebord du toit et fixant les pointes de ses chaussures usées. L'astre lunaire éclaire son maigrelet corps et sa chevelure nouée par dessus son épaule. Ses cheveux sont pâles, rose saumon en cette soirée glacée. Elle ne peut s'offrir le luxe d'acheter une nouvelle paire de bottes, sinon elle aurait déjà troqué sa longue veste et ses gants en laine par des habits plus somptueux. Ou du moins plus chauds, ses mitaines sont terminées par des doigts rougis par le froid et le haut col de sa veste ne peut protéger des brises glacées ses joues enfantines. Celles-ci reçoivent sans broncher les baisers venteux. Elle n'eut besoin de se retourner pour savoir ma présence.

-Tu crois en l'avenir, Gin ? Me demanda-t-elle simplement avec un ton naïf que je sais lui être caractéristique.

-Pas toi, Kagura ?

-Je ne sais pas... lâcha-t-elle d'un air pensif en jetant un caillou dans le vide. Celui-ci ricocha contre un immeuble car on l'entendit. Elle en prit un autre et le contempla, avec ses grands yeux innocents, en cherchant à lui définir une valeur qui lui serait convenable.

-Les gens qui ont cru en l'avenir ont disparu, alors si j'en fais autant je disparaîtrai aussi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Kagura ?

-C'est simple ! Cela parut si évident pour elle qu'elle haussa la voix, rangea le caillou dans l'une de ses poches et tourna ses iris bleutés vers moi. Les gens qui ont cru en quelque chose ont disparu car ils n'ont put le posséder pleinement. Ils se sont rendus compte que leurs attachements dans ce monde étaient inutiles et ont disparu.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que les humains ont disparu.

-Pourtant, déploya-t-elle du bras la ville dévastée, plus personne n'est en vie et tout les gens qui ont disparu ont crus en l'avenir. Ils ont cru en des projets, des sentiments, des rêves et tout un tas de choses superficielles. Désormais, ils ont tout abandonné en comprenant qu'il n'est plus utile de vivre et de fonder des espoirs en l'avenir puisqu'il n'a rien à offrir.

-Sans l'avenir, tu n'aurais jamais vus le jour, remarquai-je en regardant les restes d'une civilisation qu'on a crut immortelle mais qui a finit par s'éteindre. Seul un cimetière d'immeubles à moitié effondrés s'étale devant nous, plus aucune âme humaine ne hante les parages, aucune végétation n'a survécut au rasage des terrains et de multiples facteurs que notre race n'avait calculée plus tôt a conduit à sa propre perte.

-Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas en quoi je dois croire si ce n'est en l'avenir. Si je le fais, je serais déçus et j'aurais vécus pour rien.

Son insouciance lui fait croire bien des choses futiles. Mais à l'aube de la disparition de la race humaine, pouvoir juger les fautes de nos ancêtres et détacher de leurs actions les morales vitales accumulées dans plusieurs vies est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, étant donné que personne encore ne l'a fait avant nous.

Je posai ma main sur le crâne de la fillette et celle-ci souris. Elle n'a pas été de ceux qui ont un jour vécus dans cet univers bruyant et étouffant, elle a été une rescapée de cette jungle. Tout comme moi. Elle ne sait ce que c'est d'espérer, de tourner ses yeux vers autre chose que la réalité et d'avoir des besoins à satisfaire autres que les plus simples. Aurait-elle été heureuse en vivant dans leur société ? En se morfondant parmi ses corps, en disparaissant dans ces lumières colorées et en oubliant la fin irrémédiable qui s'annonce devant nous ?

-Au faite, Gin, tu crois en quelque chose ? Baissa-t-elle son sourire et revint-elle à son caillou, qu'elle sortit pour le lancer entre ses jambes. Celui-ci tomba sans ricocher, elle semblait déçue du manque de réponse.

-S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je crois...

Ce n'est pas à l'avenir. Ni au pardon des péchés humains qui n'ont cessé d'être répétés et accumulés pour peser sur l'humanité entière. Ni à la résurrection de notre race imparfaite qui s'est éteinte par ses propres moyens. Ni à la possible évolution de ces débris et l'épanouissement d'une société nouvelle. Il est trop tard pour tout ça.

-Gin ?

-Pardon, je pensai.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Disons que je crois perpétuellement à l'existence certaine d'êtres qui ont un jour sus cette perte et qui ont passivement vécus en attendant celle-ci sans pour autant entraver leurs projets. Ces gens simples aux projets d'avenir non présomptueux et aux avenirs sans prétention.

-De toute façon, leva-t-elle son menton vers la Lune en lui offrant ses paupières closes, ils ont crus en l'avenir et ont disparu.

-Et nous, dans tout ça ?

-... Seul l'avenir le dira. Étira-t-elle un large sourire cocasse.


End file.
